Dull Math Classes Can be Deadly
by psycho chibbi
Summary: Quatre Heero and Duo are under cover at a highschool. The long winded lectures become too much for him so Quatre decides to find a way to amuse himself. The target:Duo One shot.Warnings:random Humor, a bit of Sap&Language, and mentions of 1x4


Dull Math Classes Can Be Deadly

by: a psycho chibi named Wendy

Wooo! Another random humor fic! Don't ask me where they come from.. I just do what the dancing bunny in my head tells me to...

Disclaimer: I don't own GW... Really... I don't... I own a carrot though! Muahaha!

Warnings: very slight Sap, tiny bit of Language, and loads of Sillinessness... Ness.. Yeah..

Pairings: mentions of 1x4

Enjoy!

_-------------------------_

It was a fine September morning...

At least for the people out side to enjoy it.

At a certain high school, it was the basic struggle for consciousness for the students that hadthe misfortuneof being in the algebra class from hell.

They had only been at the school for a week, but it was starting to get dreadfully boring for three gundam pilots as they reviewed concepts that they had mastered a long time ago.

Quatre was desperately trying not to fall asleep at his desk, but he was quickly losing the futile struggle. His eyelids felt heavy as his sluggish aqua eyes settled on the sight of Duo sprawled over his desk who hada steady line of drool spilling onto the cold desk top as he snored lightly.

At least he wasn't the only one about to die of boredom, Quatre thought wistfully. After watching the comatose American's nose twitch in slight amusement, the blonde boy looked over to where his cobalt eyed lover was scribbling down notes attentively in a black notebook. Heero was watching and listening to the instructor, but it was hard to tell if the stoic boy was actually interested in what the teacher had to say due to the ever present emotionless expression he always wore.

While Heero was busy being a good student, Quatre's only refuge from the mind numbing drone of the teacher was that he sat close to his quiet lover, but even drooling over thesexy Japanese pilot could onlykeep him awake for so long. _:Howcan he still be awakelistening to this... He already knows all of it..:_ Quatre thought as jerked himself awake for the fifth time. _:I wish something would happen soon so I don't die from boredom...:_ his foggy mind thought as he held his hand tightly over his mouth to stifle a long yawn.

As his rapidly deteriorating mind was about to shut down he noticed how wide Duo's mouth was open. Boredom and impulsiveness took over his senses, and soon the blonde was ripping up tiny bits of paper and wadding them up into tiny paper balls. After a quick glance to see the teacher scrawling out an equation on the white board at the front of the class, Quatre sat one of the small paper pellets on his open palm and took careful aim. With a quick flick of his finger from his other hand the little paper projectile flew the short distance and hit Duo on the cheek. It bounced off the boy's face and landed in the puddle of drool that was quickly dominating the surface of the desk.

Quatre frowned slightly and placed another pellet on his palm and tried to take better aim this time. When he flicked the bit of paper this time he nearly laughed in triumph as it flew straight into the braided boy's mouth. Not wanting to cause a disturbance, or wake Duo, Quatre paused for a moment to see if anyone was paying attention to him. When he saw that everyone was either paying attention to the teacher rambling at the front of the class room or stuck in a comatose like state, the blonde boy began his paper bombardment on the unsuspecting Duo's prone face.

Soon abandoning firing his ammo one at a time, Quatre began setting out up to ten of his little missals out on his palm. Some of his shots bounced off the American's face, but the majority flew straight into Duo's mouth, and it wasn't long before Quatre was tearing out even more pages from his note book to reload.

So amused by his little game, the blonde boy didn't notice that other students were now watching him and stifling their own giggles as Duo's face and desk slowly became covered in the white paper balls.

Meanwhile Heero was busily noting the parts he needed to obtain in order to repair the right leg of zero, and calculating the amount of time the repairs would require. But his configurations were interrupted when the girl in front of him started to giggle rather loudly which she quickly covered by coughing. His cobalt eyes narrowed in slight irritation when he looked up from his notes, but was curious when he saw that she kept glancing over her shoulder towards the back of the room. It was then he saw that it wasn't only her, but most of the class was looking towards the back row where he Duo and Quatre sat. Wondering what could have attracted such attention, he looked to his left and froze when he saw Quatre in the process of flicking a small piece of paper into Duo's nearly full mouth.

His cobalt eyes grew wide in shock at the amount of paper that was stuck all over Duo's desk, in his mouth, even in his hair. He couldn't believe that Quatre would do something that juvenile, but he had to admit that it did look rather amusing. It was only a matter of time before either Duo woke up, or the teacher noticed the commotion, which meant the situation was probably going to end badly, so Heero tried to keep focused on his notes. And though he tried very hard, he couldn't help but look at the serious expression of concentration onQuatre's pale faceas hecarefully took his aim before launching another paper ball into Duo's mouth.

After a few more minutes of Quatre using Duo for target practice, other students began launching their own barrage of paper bits at the soundly sleeping Duo. Whenpaper began flying that wasn't his Quatre broke out of his focused daze and nearly gasped when he looked over what he had done. "Oh shit..." He whispered, knowing he was going to get in trouble if he didn't think of something fast. Without a second thought, Quatre opened his note book and began furiously scribbling down things as he kept glancing up towards the front of the class room to make sure the teacher hadn't noticed what had happened yet.

Fora class that seemed to last forever, it was suddenly slipping by very fast as most of the students were busy giggling and watching poor Duo getting pelted by paper wads that were gradually getting bigger. It wasn't long before a large paper ball went sailing across the room and barely missed Duo's head by inches.

"What is going on back there!" The algebra teacher called out loudly as he stormed down the isle way. When the rather portly balding man made it to the back of the room, his face had gotten very red when he saw the sleeping braided boy covered in paper, and the floor littered with the white little dots. "Alright, who is responsible for this!" He shouted and slammed the book he had in his hand down hard on the empty desk in front of Duo.

The loud bang made Duo bolt up from his dozing position so fast that it tilted his chair too far back and caused him to toppled down backwards onto the floor. Dizzy and now with a splitting headache, Duo's violet eyes grew wide when he felt something weird in his mouth. Nearly choking, Duo spat out all the soggy bits of paper into the air like a volcano and sat up coughing harshly as he clutched at his throat.

This little display had the entire class breaking out into roaring laughter, but the teacher looked as if the vein in his forehead would explode at any moment. "QUIET! All of you! I want to know who started this! NOW!" he yelled in annoyance.

Silence fell over the class and no one dared to speak up on sight of the teacher's anger.

When no one volunteered to take the blame, the teacher became furious and picked up his book once more. "Fine, if no one will confess then I shall have to check all of your note books to see who was paying attention in class. Anyone that doesn't have today's lesson recorded will get detention for a week!" A slight smirk crossed the aging man's pudgy face when he heard the audible tension that befell the room. At that moment he turned to the one student that was the closets seated to the braided boy. "Mr. Winner, let me see your notes."

Quatre calmly handed his teacher his blue note book and waited anxiously for its return. _:please let it work...:_

The math teacher glanced over the paper and a deep frown fell over his face. "Well... This seems to be the correct lesson... I'm glad that you paid attention, Quatre, you even worked out the equation I just finished writing." He muttered as he handed the note book back to the blonde boy. After taking one more penetrating look at Quatre, the teacher went on down the line, writing down the names who didn't have their notes along the way.

Once the waddling teacher was far enough away, Quatre let out a deep sigh and slumped forward in his seat. "Damn.. That was close.." He mumbled to himself.

"Indeed.. Very quick thinking, taking down all the notes before he caught you." a deep voice stated.

Wincing because he knew the owner of that voice, Quatre turned to his right and was instantly locked into a stare with a pair of cobalt eyes. At first the blonde was worried that he would find disappointment and disgust within those blue depths, but instead he found what looked to be... Amusement?

If that wasn't enough to send Quatre's heart racing, he nearly blushed when an ever so slight smile tugged at Heero's lips. It wasn't long before the gaze they were locked turned into something coming very close to being affectionate, but it moment was cut short when Duo finally pick himself and his chair off the floor and sat back down

A rather loud groan escaped his lips as he rubbed the back of his head and looked around at the mess that was all over his desk. "What the hell happened...?" He asked as he rubbed at his face only to find more pieces of paper falling onto his desk.

Knowing that it wouldn't be long before someone told him, Quatre tried desperately not to look over at his friend, and pretended that he was engrossed in reading over his math text.

Duo blinked when the blonde boy seemed to be trying to ignore him, but when he glanced over towards Heero he was nearly astonished at the very small smile that was on the perfect soldier's face. "Hee..? Why are you looking at me like that..?" He asked warily, and wondered if he should be worried at this point.

Heero's smile grew even wider until it became a sarcastic smirk. "I love what you've done with your hair." He stated lightly, and chuckled mentally when he saw Quatre blush hotly and sank even deeper into his seat.

Confusion and bewilderment filled Duo's expression, and he was about to ask what the hell he was babbling about when something caught his attention.

"Psst! Duo!" The girl that sat in front of Heero hissed out quickly.

"Huh?" Duo looked over to the red headed girl and barely reacted in time to catch the small mirror that she threw to him. Completely lost at this point, Duo held up the small hand mirror and looked into it.

The loud bell that sounded the end of the class was just loud enough to cover the shocked scream that erupted from the braided American. As most of thestudents nearly ran out of the class room, Duo was still staring at his reflection, focused on the numerous white dots that were stuck on his cheeks and forehead and littered throughout his dark brown hair. "What the hell!" He yelped as he tried to swat the stuff out of his hair.

The remaining class broke out into another fit of laughter, and one of the boys slapped the back of the blonde boy that was trying to retreat from the class without being noticed. "Man, Quatre, that was too funny, I got detention, but it was worth it to see Mr. Tatin that pissed. Never thought you had it in you!" He cackled before leaving the room.

Quatre froze and his eyes nearly bulged from his head when his classmate had inadvertently ratted him out.. Or it could have been on purpose... He wasn't exactly sure, but that was the least of his worries at that point.

"Quatre!" A loud, and very angry voice shouted, followed by the sound of a chair being knocked over.

Wincing at the sound of the falling chair, Quatre slowly looked over his shoulder to be greeted by the sight of a red faced and fuming Duo. Smiling sheepishly, Quatre turned to face his friend and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. "Umm.. Hey... Duo.. I.. I can explain..." he stammered as he looked around for a way out. His pleading gaze toward Heero was only returned by an amused smirk, and the blonde knew that he wasn't going to receive any help from his normally stoic lover.

Angered and humiliated beyond belief, Duo clenched his fists and growled out dangerously. "Quatre... You are so dead!" He nearly snarled as he lunged forward to make grab at the blonde boy.

Squeaking out in fear, Quatre darted out of the room, barely avoiding Duo's grasp, and instantly made a mad dash down the hall to find safety. Duo was only a few steps behind as he ran after the blonde Arabian, pieces of paperflying everywhere as his braidswished behind him.

"Quatre! I'm going to kill you!" Duo's voice cried out in fury and echoed throughout the halls.

Heero, now alone in the class room, calmly picked up his and Quatre's note books and quietly left the room. Just as he was about to walk down the hall towards his next class he paused for a moment and frowned. "Hey... That was my line..." He muttered, but then shook his head in amusement and continued on his way.

Along the way, as he passed a window, he lightly took note of the sight of a braided boy dragging his lover by the collar across the court yard.

Yet another interesting day in the life of a gundam pilot.

_----------------------_

The end!

Muahaha!

This was inspired by something I did when I was in highschool..

Ricky never forgave me now that I think about it...

I need help, I know.

Later!


End file.
